No one ever said life is easy
by AllyAlwayz
Summary: Bella Swan is the product of crappy parenting and divorce. When she runs away with whom she thinks is the man of her dreams only to find herself alone. Will she return helplessly to Charlie? What happen when she "bumps" into a certain Mr.Perfect...
1. Life tales

Hi everyone! This idea was up in my polls for a while now...and my poll is still open...but I decided to give this idea a shot and see what's the outcome because who knows maybe some of you people out there will like this one a lot. Plus even if you don't have an account, you can still review or if you're just too lazy to sign in you can review. Even if it's just two words...it'll be much appreicated. I'm looking forward to hearing from Blazing, AshCR, Ravita14 and RandomChickOliviaxx. They're seriously awesome and so ya'll should check them out! Ok this is getting kinda long so I'm gonna shut up now and let's dive headfirst into the story now shall we!

*drum roll*

Bella: Hi Edward!

Edward: Hi hon what's up? *gazes adoringly at Bella*

Bella: Um...I need to go to Jacob's for the week...*trails off*

Edward: WHAT!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!? *pants angrily*

Bella: Er...for a girl reason...*winks suggestively*

Edward: *stares confusedly* Huh?

Bella: *sighing* A GIRL reason

Edward: STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME THE DAMN PROBLEM!

Bella: IT'S A BLASTED GIRL PROBLEM THAT'S DUE TOMORROW MORON! *pants*

Edward: *wrinkles head in deep thought* What girl problem can THAT dog take that I can't?

Bella: Aw...don't worry it's something that makes even Charlie puke and we both know he's ten times the man you are...

Edward: That's true...*understands Bella's comment*...WHAT!?!?!

Bella: *looks sheepish* Nothing!!

Edward: Look I think you're underestimating my manliness...Just tell me what's the damn problem that's making you go to Jacob of ALL people! Can't you stay with Alice?

Alice: *saunters into the room* Hey...I overheard a stay with Alice what's going on...are we having a sleepover? *looks excited*

Edward: NO! ...Bella says she need to go stay at Jacob's place for a week and when I ask her why...she says girl problems that I can't handle plus Charlie's ten times the man I am and he pukes about the PROBLEM! What is the girl problem? *grabs Alice and shakes her*

Alice: Ok Edward even though ages ago we clarified that Charlie is more of a man than you are I don't know and don't want to know about the bloody PROBLEM! *walks away muttering*

Edward: *turns to Bella* Please tell me your problem...I want to be THERE for you!

Bella: *sighs* Fine you asked for it...It's my per...*Edward runs away yelling*...iod

Bella: *shrugs* TOLD him he didn't want to know!...*mutters*...Hard to believe the man who faced the Volturi for me is afraid of a period...

*walks away...gets into car...drives to Jacob's...spends a happy week together...* Dun Dun Dunn... let the story begin...

Chapter 1

BPOV

"ISABELLA SWAN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Charlie's voice easily carried upstairs. I could obviously sense I was in trouble but I couldn't care less.

I slowly got off my bed and went deliberately slow to Charlie. "What?" I easily drawled.

Charlie puffed up even more at my attitude. " What is this NONSENSE I hear about you and Jacob Black?"

I rolled my eyes and insepected my fingernails. Total princessy attitude. "Well it depends on _what _you hear," I drawled. I was being rude, stubborn and I was wrong. I knew it but that didn't mean I cared.

Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head, "WHAT? Are you telling me you are really dating _Jacob Black_ of all people!"

I shrugged non-commitally but in a way to let Charlie know that yeh I was indeed dating Jacob Black. I personally didn't understand what Charlie didn't like about Jacob. He was a girl's dream of her perfect guy..._my _dream of a perfect guy. He was the hottest guy in school, hung out with the coolest people and somehow chose me to be his girlfriend. I know it sounds shallow that this is what I considered his best qualities but they were his _BEST_ qualities. On the negative side I knew he was a player, always barely scraped a pass in exams and had been arrested by Charlie on atleast two counts...but one all that was cast aside Jacob was really a nice guy...deep down inside...somewhere..._REALLY _DEEP DOWN.

Charlie banged the dining table with his fist jerking me out of my daydream, "Well Miss Isabella Swan I _forbid _you from dating Jacob Black and from now on you are to come home _DIRECTLY FROM SCHOOL UNDERSTAND!"_ I narrowed my eyes at Charlie. There was no damn way was I going to let_ HIM_ boss me around..._HIM_ the man who left my mother alone when I was three..._HIM_ who then fought my mother in court for full responsibility of me until I turned eighteen..._HIM_ who because of that my mother had a heart attack and passed away after one year of depression..._HIM_ who was now dating Sue Clearwater whom I had made it clear that I hated even though I never forbid him from seeing her..._HIM _who would no longer be in control of me. This was the man I'd grown to loathe.

I controlled my expression and said, "Dad...are you forgetting something?" He continued to look confused, "Today is my birthday," he still showed no reaction I sighed, "My eighteenth birthday."

Understanding dawned in Charlie's eyes. He'd lost track of me and frankly couldn't care less. I stared coldly at him. It was part of the reason I was acting so hormonal. He'd forgotten my birthday. The man who claimed to care the most about me...had forgotten my birthday. Ironic isn't it. The very birthday he'd forgotten was being _USED _against him.

"What," Charlie murmured.

"You heard me correctly don't worry," I forged on in that cold calculating tone of voice, "Today was the day I turned eighteen, today was the day you lost control over me, _TODAY WAS THE DAY I BECAME A LEGAL ADULT!" _It was then I realized I'd been screaming. Charlie looked close to tears.

I stood panting in little jags waiting for Charlie to break the silence; I refused to be the one to break it.

"_WHY?"_ Charlie's voice broke and my heart throbbed momentarily but I shut off my emotions.

"Because it's time you saw you don't rule everything, you may be Police Chief but remember this you can't control the people."

Charlie turned slowly and with slumped shoulders began to walk into the living room. I wasn't through with him yet so I followed.

As he slumped in the recliner, I shouted, "HEY CHARLIE!" He turned slowly.

"Does this mean you want me to clear out? I'd be more than willing!"

"Do what you want...you're legal now so why are you asking me that?" he whispered before closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

I stared. Fine! If that was his reply well that would be the result!

I stomped angrily up the stairs and grabbed my old suitcase from under my bed. Blindly I began grabbing and wilding throwing all of my possessions into the bag. My eyes filled with unshed moisture; I willed myself not to cry.

After clearing my room of _EVERYTHING_ I closed my suitcase and looked one last time around. I saw to it I'd left nothing behind; nothing for Charlie to remember me by. Silently, I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and let myself out the front door. There would be no need to let Charlie know I was going. I stashed my suitcase into the passenger seat of my truck and put the key in the ignition. I glanced out the window at the house. The house that I'd spent most of my life. The house I grew up to hate however no matter how much I hated it I didn't want to leave it in this manner. Oh well that was life. Nothing ever turned out as expected.

I started my truck and sped out of the Swan driveway as fast as my truck would allow. I felt free. It was a feeling I hadn't expected after what I had done but I basked in it. Atleast it wasn't guilt!

I drove, a bit recklessly, until I could see Jacob's house in the distance. I wondered what he would say; what we would do now.

I pulled into the Black residence driveway and gingerly went up to the door and knocked. I waited. No response. I tried again. I saw figures shifting and before I knew it, the door was yanked open and Jacob was looking down at me.

"Bella!" he uttered out of suprise or concern I couldn't distinguish.

* * *

CPOV(Charlie)

I'd stormed home from work after a slow torturous day at work filled with gossiping old ladies.(my collegues who sadly are indeed not old or ladies). Rumors. Rumors. More rumors. All about Bella. My daughter. Whom was suspected with a suspect...Mr. Damn Gorgeous Playing Player Jacob Black. I was confused. I was shocked. I needed to pee.

I relieved myself and continued through work listening to the same things flitting through the halls.

"Did you hear Chief Swan's daughter is dating Mr. Bad boy Jacob Black..."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for Chief Swan his daughter is dating that mongrel Jacob Black!"

"Jacob Black!'

"Yes the one down on the reserve!"

All through the damned day! Never ending. Constantly. Never ceasing. All the words in the dictionary that meant Never stopping/ Never ending.

By the end of the work day I was in a foul mood and only one thing reverberated through my skull 'Find Bella and clear up those rumors.' Even though I was a cop I broke almost all the laws simply to get home to Bella because of a rumor.

I'd intended to peacefully and rationally sort out the problems with Bella but it seemed my brain was following a trail of its own and as I stepped through the door, I hear my voice yelling, "ISABELLA SWANN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

**_flashback_**

I puffed up even more at Bella's attitude. " What is this NONSENSE I hear about you and Jacob Black?"

She rolled her eyes and inspected her fingernails. Total princessy attitude. "Well it depends on _what _you hear," she drawled.

My eyes bugged out of my head, "WHAT? Are you telling me you are really dating _Jacob Black_ of all people!"

She shrugged non-commitally but in a way to let me know that yeh she was indeed dating Jacob Black.

I banged the dining table with my fist jerking her out of a daydream, "Well Miss Isabella Swan I _forbid _you from dating Jacob Black and from now on you are to come home _DIRECTLY FROM SCHOOL UNDERSTAND!"_ She narrowed her eyes at me.

I could see as she controlled her expression and said, "Dad...are you forgetting something?" I continued to look confused, "Today is my birthday," I still showed no reaction she sighed, "My eighteenth birthday."

I understood exactly what she was implying.

"What," I murmured.

"You heard me correctly don't worry," she forged on in that cold calculating tone of voice, "Today was the day I turned eighteen, today was the day you lost control over me, _TODAY WAS THE DAY I BECAME A LEGAL ADULT!" _It was then she realized she'd been screaming. I feared I was close to tears.

She stood panting in little jags waiting for me to break the silence; She refused to be the one to break it.

"_WHY?"_ my voice broke.

"Because it's time you saw you don't rule everything, you may be Police Chief but remember this you can't control the people."

I turned slowly and with slumped shoulders began to walk into the living room. She wasn't through yet.

As I slumped in the recliner, she shouted, "HEY CHARLIE!" I turned slowly.

"Does this mean you want me to clear out? I'd be more than willing!"

"Do what you want...you're legal now so why are you asking me that?" I whispered before closing my eyes and massaging my temples.

**_end of flashback_**

I could sense Bella's presence as she truged as silently as possible through the house and out the door.

Father's instinct.

She never turned around, never once glanced at me. I knew she was attempting a quiet escape and as the roar of the engine of her old truck reached my ears, I almost cracked a smile except...my daughter had just left me.

It reminded me of when Renee had left me, Bella's mother. For a man named Phil. Apparently to her he was every woman's dream...he was everything to her I wasn't. She was right about that. It later turned out that he was a player and had gotten another woman pregnant. He had bravely and virtuously married her and was the legal father to her child. I thought he had only done it out of fear that he would lose a most precious part by the hands of the other woman's father. I couldn't agree more. I felt the same way about that moronic excuse for a dog, Jacob Black. If I ever heard he harmed my baby...he was dead meat. Literally.

I couldn't bring myself to hate Bella for walking out on me, for walking out of my life. I blamed myself. Maybe if I'd found some way to salvage my relationship with Renee and let bygones be bygones Bella would have grown up happily amongst her two parents with who knows...some younger brothers and sisters. We'd have been a perfect family. With all the joys of life. I didn't do it. I ruined Renee. Taunted her, mocked her and I lived with that remorse bundled up inside of me; never to be let out.

That was the ways and rules of life; I had to live with it.

**A/N  
Sooooo...what do you all think? Let me know in a review will you! Please...you don't have to be a member or be signed in to leave a review. I repeat. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OR BE SIGNED IN TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Yes sooo...please review or else....Ummmm...Jacob will have a heart attack at seeing Bella on his doorstep and DIE!!! We don't want that now do we so please *puppy dog face* REVIEW! *over hyper face* A special sneak peak preview of the following chapter for all those who REQUESTS it in a review. P.s. The faster you review...the faster the updates! Sounds good doesn't it...well get going...CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON...even if it's to say hi.**

**IMAGINARY COOKIES TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! *air hugs and kisses***

**Until later my beauties!**

**Love,**

**#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	2. Seeking help

Hi again my beautiful people! I was made to update sooner than I usually would have by a certain Miss RandomChickOliviaxx...she even threatened murder! Le gasp! LOL! Anyway, I'm happy to know that so far these people have been following my story and even reviewed!-Ravita14, RandomChickOliviaxx and Daredevil Diva. Kisses to you guys and I hope for your continued support and that you continue to enjoy the story as you do now! Ok let's dive again...shall we?

*drum roll*

Bella: Yo Jacob! How are you? *looks excited*

Jacob: Er...good...not to be rude buttttt...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!

Bella: *looks shocked* Um...*swollows nervously*...I kinda might have fought with Charlie and now have no where to go...

Jacob: *looks confused* Soooooo....

Bella: I was hoping I could stay with you...

Jacob: *stares off into the distance with an evil grin on his face*

Bella: Uh...Hulloo...Anybody home...*waves hand infront of Jacob's face*...

Jacob: *Jerks out of his daydream* ABSOLUTELY! COME RIGHT IN!!! MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE...FEEL AT HOME...ABSOLUTELY AT HOME! *winks suggestively at the end*

Bella: *fake gags* YOU MONGREL! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!

Jacob: *looks nervous as Bella advances on him menacingly*

Bella: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HERE JACOB BLOODY BLACK!

Jacob: *bulb lights up in his head* You CAN'T DO THAT!

Bella: OH YEH...WHY?

Jacob: Because Stephanie Meyer gave me life...only she can send it out of me...

Bella: *Is shocked into silence*

Jacob: *continues stupidly* Only if you weren't her then you'd be any normal killer...

Bella: *grins evilly* Oh well in that case...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY STEPHANIE MEYER DOES... now Jake...CALL THE POLICE CAUSE THERE'S GONNA BE MURDER TONIGHT! MUAHA!

Jacob: *screams like a girl and runs away as Bella grabs a thick tree branch and chases him* HELP ME...SOMEBODY...ANYBODY! *trips and falls off cliff into ocean*

Bella: MUAHAHAHAHHA! HE'LL NEVER GET OUT...AFTER ALL...DOGS HATE WATER!!!

*walks away in loud laughter and doesn't see Jacob crawling out behind her*

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was confused. Hopelessly...helplessly...confused. What could I do about it? Nothing...absolutely nothing! I was bloody confused and couldn't do a damn thing about it! Tell me how that is supposed to _NOT_ be irritating. Wondering what I'm confused about? About Charlie...the man who called himself my father who had practically kicked me out of his houise for having a boyfriend he didn't like! Seriously..._ANY_ girl would be beyond pissed off at a reaction like that. I felt bad for walking out on Charlie like I did. Hence the confusedness. I needed to be heartless. To me it was the main key to survival in the world today. Nothing would change my view on _that_ for sure.

I felt worn out and tired as I pulled up to my boyfriend's house, Jacob Black, whom my father despised because of his previous bad character. I mean seriously...he went from a total badass to a sweet badass. I think. God was I confused! Jeez!

I vaguely remembered knocking on Jacob's door. Softly at first...then building to the point where I could have broken the damned door down. It was about then I remembered the door was flung open to reveal a slightly disgruntled Jacob. My boy. My hero. My bad boy. MINE!

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Hi Jake...sorry to disturb you but-"

"_What is going on?_" Jake's face was distorted as he spoke, "NO sorry bad of me...come on in Bella."

I nimbly and humbly stepped inside and Jake led the way to his sofa.

"Now ready to tell me what is going on?" he asked soothingly.

I nodded and the shame of my deed hit me with the force of a fully formed tsunami, "Jake...Charlie came home today and confronted me...abo...about you," I paused trying to stifle a building sob, "He tried to be all _PARENTAL_ on me and came on with a whole bunch of forbidden crap and rules about you and I didn't like it," the words were flowing freely now and Jake was listening with rapt attention, "I told him I wasn't up for that crap and he attempted the _I'M THE PARENT YOU LISTEN TO ME_ shit and I played the moving out card and he didn't remember that today was my birthday and he told me do what I want so I MOVED OUT!" my last two words came out as a wail and instantly Jake was by my side holding me, attempting to comfort me.

"Shush...it's ok...you're with me now...we'll go through this...but only together."

It was hard to believe that I'd bought that crap at that moment.

I pulled away and regained my composure without Jake's help. After all it was a dog eat dog kind of world. No one could be trusted.

As if following my train of thoughts, Jake said, "You do know you can trust me Bella right? I'm there for you never forget that."

I could help it no more and flung myslef at Jake squishing him in what seemed to be the tightest hug in history. He laughed. A light breezy sound and hugged me tightly back.

"Jake...where will I stay?" I pondered.

"You willl stay with me in my friend's hotel." It was simply said but I felt uneasy.

"Can't I stay here home with you?"

"No...it's the first place Charlie will come looking when his brain catches up with the events and he wants his baby back and most likely he will send me to jail if I'm found with you," Jake rationally explained and strangely...I agreed.

"Ok...let's do this...where are we going?"

Jake smiled. A bit twisted but he murmured, "Oh that's a secret...you'll find out soon enough."

Again...strangely...I trusted him. I agreed..._again._ "OK...let's go."

Jake pulled on a tee and jeans and with my keys in hand we truged out to my truck.

"Bella I need you to trust me on where we're going ok?"

"Ok Jake." I meant it. After all...Jake was being really accomodating about the whole _Bella just ran away from Charlie issue._

I got into the passenger seat of my cab and Jake in the driver's compartment...we set off to wherever the hell we were off to.

* * *

JPOV(Jacob)

Bella is on my standing doorstep.

Standing is Bella on doorstep my.

Bella is standing on my doorstep.

Finally comprehending this I said the first thing to my head, "Bella!"

What was she doing here? Why was she here? Was she here alone? How come she was here? All these questions ran through my befuddled mind as I'd seen Bella earlier that morning. I glanced over to her sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat and became lost in my own little bubble of the day's earlier events.

**_flashback_**

"Hi Jake...sorry to disturb you but-"

"_What is going on?_" my face was distorted as I spoke, "NO sorry bad of me...come on in Bella."

I led the way to my sofa.

"Now ready to tell me what is going on?" I asked soothingly. I hope.

"Jake...Charlie came home today and confronted me...abo...about you," she paused trying to stifle a building sob, "He tried to be all _PARENTAL_ on me and came on with a whole bunch of forbidden crap and rules about you and I didn't like it," the words were flowing freely now and I was listening with rapt attention, "I told him I wasn't up for that crap and he attempted the _I'M THE PARENT YOU LISTEN TO ME_ shit and I played the moving out card and he didn't remember that today was my birthday and he told me do what I want so I MOVED OUT!" her last two words came out as a wail and instantly I was by Bella's side holding her, attempting to comfort her.

"Shush...it's ok...you're with me now...we'll go through this...but only together."

I said, "You do know you can trust me Bella right? I'm there for you never forget that." I felt she needed to be reasurred.

"Jake...where will I stay?" she pondered.

"You willl stay with me in my friend's hotel."

"Can't I stay here home with you?"

"No...it's the first place Charlie will come looking when his brain catches up with the events and he wants his baby back and most likely he will send me to jail if I'm found with you," I rationally explained.

"Ok...let's do this...where are we going?"

"Oh that's a secret...you'll find out soon enough."

"OK...let's go."

I pulled on a tee and jeans and with Bella's keys in hand we truged out to her truck.

"Bella I need you to trust me on where we're going ok?"

"Ok Jake."

I was surprised she accepted everthing I said so quickly but hey I wasn't complaining. After all...it's not like I could tell Bella what I exactly planned for her.

**_end of flashback_**

I chuckled evilly at the memory but as Bella stirred beside me I quickly shut up. After all the hard work I put into my plan...I didn't want to be caught. And I most likely never would be. As long as no one ever found out.

The real Jacob Black was coming out to play.

**A/N: Sooo...what do you think? Like it? Love it? Not so much? Leave it all in a review. Just click the button and sign...even if it's to say hi. YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF OR IF YOU ARE JUST TO LAZY TO SIGN IN. So pleaseeee review. If you don't...Jacob will go insane and push the sleeping Bella out of the truck and she will roll into the forest, get lost and die. Don't hurt Bella that way...so review. And I really don't want to have to end the story so soon because my characters died. Cookies to all those who review! OH...if you wish for a sneek peak at the next chapter before it's up...leave a request in a review. Until next time my sweet peas. Ta ta for now. Ciao.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	3. Bella in danger

Hi peoples I'm back! I know I updated recently(like yesterday) but Blazing and RandomChickOliviaxx encouraged me to update wayyyy sooner than I would have. So far special shout outs to Blazing, Ravita14, RandomChickOliviaxx, Daredevil Diva and AshCR who have been following my story closely and from their feedback...have been enjoying the story immensely. If there is anyone I unintentionally forgot to mention...sorry. I look forward to more reviews and hope that you all continue to support this story along the way. Thanks so much guys! Ya'll da best! Ok again I'm getting carried away by writing this part thing and am forgetting the actual story so let's dive again shall we...headfirst!

*trumpets blare*

Bella: *singing very off key* I own Twilight...I own Twilight.

Edward: Howdy there...could help but overhear since you nearly deafened me...but NO YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Bella: Of course I do.

Edward: *humours Bella* How is that?

Bella: MY friend named Stephanie wrote and signed me a deed! *squeels joyfully*

Edward: WHAT?!?!?!? That is impossible! Show me the deed!

Bella: *whips out deed and waves it infront of Edward's face* LOOK!!!!!

Edward: OMG! That's fantastic...except...*looks sad and forlorn*...I'd better go pack my bags and move out of our house.

Bella: *shocked into near silence* WHY?

Edward: *sighs dramatically* Because my dearest love...according to the rules and regulations of writing...the writer isn't allowed to fall in love with a character...I'll have to go my darling.

Bella: *sobs* NOOOO! Don't leave me all alone Edward!

Edward: Nothing else can be done.

Bella: Fine...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ONLY STEPHENIE MEYER DOES NO ONE ELSE. Now please Edward...Baby Come Back to me. *launches herslef into Edward's arms*

Edward: *smirks behind Bella's back* I love you baby!

Bella: *pulls away* *looks insulted* What part of me looks like a baby to you? *slaps Edward and walks away*

*Oooooooooo Edward... YOU JUST GOT BURNED!*

Chapter 3

BPOV

I rolled over only to realize that I shouldn't have been able to accomplish such a task. My eyes automatically flew open in surprise and I gasped. I was in a very small, scanty room with barely any furniture and dirty carpets. I was momentarily scared before the memory of the previous day came rushing back to me. I had run away from Charlie. I went to Jake's place. We had left in my truck to go someplace...

I guess this was _the _place. I sighed heavily. Jake was no where to be seen. I surmised I must have fallen asleep in my truck and poor guy had to lug my dead weight to the room. _Our_ room. That sounded strange. I was at ease with Jake however my _body_ was a different story. I wasn't sure how I felt about having to sleep in the same bed as Jake (seeing as there was only one bed in the room; no sofas). I guess I would live with it...after all we would _ONLY_ sleep...and Jake was the one I had to thank for helping me escape Charlie. Urg...Charlie.

If only he'd kept his damned feelings to himself...none of this would have ever happened.

He wouldn't be childless; I wouldn't be parentless.

The thought brought tears to my eyes for the zillionth time...but Charlie would eventually be forgotten...I hope...I pray!

I sighed and hopped lithely out of bed and looked around the small area; my habitat. It was an everything in one.

In a small compartment seperated by a thin wall was a mini kitchen stocked with proper appliances. I opened the fridge to find to my relief; it was stocked!

The bed was in the middle of the actual room.

There was a small door off to the side. Upon careful inspection I discovered a small but clean bathroom. I tried the taps...THEY _WORKED!_ That was a good sign...hopefully.

Seeing the place wasn't all that bad I grabbed my toiletries bag and some clothes. I hurriedly took a very relaxing shower allowing all the tension to flow out of my muscles for the first time in TWO days! I felt...good.

I dried off and quickly changed incase Jake walked in. It was then I realized my 'outfit' wasn't my best choice for a friendly atmosphere. I was decked in a seriously short, seriously tight soft pants and a strapped top that dipped _EXTREMELY_ low barely leaving anything to the imagination. I needed to change. I left my hair dripping wet as I hurried out of the bathroom and was rifling through my suitcase for something esle as the unwanted man himself walked straight through the door. I swore under my breath as I straightened up immediately...I was sure Jake had gotten too good a view.

I could also have sworn his eyes had almost bugged out of his head and he was drooling but atleast the latter was false. I sat down hurriedly on the bed and pulled the sheets all around me to hide me, to block out my body from view and to made me feel less self-conscious.

"Hi Jake!" I attempted.

"Hi Bella...you look well rested," Jake offered.

"Oh yeh...I slept well...thanks...and sorry that you had to carry me all the way from the truck to here," I apologized.

"Oh it was no problem...it was anything but!" I hoped I'd imagined the evil gleam in his eyes which automatically made me pull the sheets tighter around me.

Jake dropped his gaze. I observed him closely for the first time that night.

He was covered in a light layer of sweat and his thin vest was plastered to him allowing me to see through to his well defined abs. I swore I growled.

He then pulled of the vest and flung it into a corner. I was feeling uncomfortable now...but he did have some _amazing _abs. I remember thinking he was should a er hem...bamsee...for flaunting his perfectly sculpted chest for me when I hoped I was making it clear I didn't want to see.

That was what I thought before he turned to me and smirked.

His eyes roamed over my body freely now and the pores of my skin raised.

I could sense danger.

* * *

JPOV(Jacob)

I walked into the room after returning from checking in at the front desk. Only for my heart to jump into my throat.

I could have tackled Bella right there and then. She looked **_AMAZING_** in her nightwear. Clad in a tight, short pants and low strapped top she could have won any man on the planet.

Before I'd met Bella, I was the class badboy. She had tried to change that.

I looked at Bella. Ms. Isabella Swan. She trusted me with her life and apparently much more than that. Er...her um...let's just go with sexual status. She would never know what hit her. Neither would she survive the trauma. I looked around my "friend's" hotel room. Humn...I guess there would be no need to ever tell Bella my friend was simply a fictious character. Naw... Ms. Goody two shoes didn't need to know that.

I vaguely remembered wondering how I'd ever managed to woo the class bookworm for a bad boy from the reservation. The class bookworm. Why would a man like me want a girl like that? Body. That captured everything perfectly. Bella's body. Her beautiful body. Her body that made EVERY SINGLE BOY_ SWOON_ over her. Except...she didn't realize it. Ms. Oblivious. Totally oblivious to all the attention she got from the male species at school. I'd taken it upon myself to get her hadn't I. A vow to myself to win Bella Swan and also for the guys at school; to ruin the girl's life. Sounds mean? Well that's who I am...a _**BAD**BOY. _I had hoped she'd have better...self-control than that to just take me as a boyfriend. I'd been proved wrong hadn't I? Oh well.

Looks like I was irresistable.

Bella turned slightly toward me, "Jake thank you for bringing me here."

She looked so honest, so...innocent that for a second I felt slightly ashamed for what I was about to do to her.

I grinned maliciously and Bella shrank against the pillows of the scanty bed.

"What did you say?" sweet venom in my voice.

"I said thank you for bringing me...here," Bella replied meekly in a bare whisper.

Aw...poor girl...trying to be..._brave._

I grinned. Time for this dog to make his catch. I worked my expression into one of kindness.

"Bella...honey...are you afraid of me?"

Bella looked torn and inwardly I smirked. Looks like I finally was the master of expressions. Finally she wimpered, "No Jake I don't fear you."

I allowed the menace to return to me and a crazy frantic gleam was caught in my eyes. "Well Ms. Isabella Swan time to change that...no?"

I twisted the knob on the door and heard the satisfactory click of the lock. No interruptions. None. I turned toward Bella who was looking at me with fear.

My mouth contorted into a weird smile/grimace and I whispered, "Once a badass always a badass."

Then I sprang.

**A/N: Sooo...what do you think? Like it? Love it? Not so much? Leave it all in a review. IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF OR ARE JUST TOO LAZY TO SIGN IN YOU CAN STILL REVIEW...JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. Ok...so far I know that a good few people are following my story and I'd just like to say...THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I updated because of two very special people who's enthusiasm drove me to update-Blazing and RandomChickOliviaxx. I'm going to try to update atleast every two days on evenings. No promises. Thank you all sooo much. Now...go review or else...Jacob will dive at Bella...hit his head on the bedhead and conk out. Bella will then decide to on the spot tragically murder Jake and then she will commit suicide sooo...go review or else! SPECIAL PREVIEWS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THOSE WHO ASK FOR IT IN A REVIEW! Yumalicious cookies to ALL reviewers! Until next time my lovely people! (p.s I know it's short but I didn't have much energy to do a long chapter...I'll try to make it up to ya'll in the next chapter)**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	4. Fighting the badass

Hi guys! Here's another special update for you! Thanks to my lovely reviewers- Blazing, RandomChickOliviaxx and AshCR. Thanks so much guys! AshCR-Thanks sooo much...glad to see you can snag the computer a little more often even if it's just to read my story...you know how much it means to me. Thanks ALL of you! Also I'm really happy for those who put me on author alert and story alert!

P.S-Anyone else here likes Justin Drew Bieber? I think I'm falling in love...*sighs dreamily*...LOL! So if you like him...keep your paws off!

OK let's get into the story shall we- Let's dive...HEADfirst.

*wind chimes*

Disclaimer:

Edward: *sobbing*

Jasper: *looking confused* Hey Edward man what's going on?

Edward: *sniffles* I think I lost my true love *sniffles*

Jasper: *still looks confused* Who Tanya?

Edward: *looks shocked* NO...you moron...Bella...

Jasper: *tries to use power to get Edward happy*

Edward: Jasper stop using your power on me!

*Bella skips in happily*

Bella: HI GUYS!

Edward: *lauches himself at her and hugs her tightly*

Bella: *laughing nervously* Hey to you too...you ok?

Edward: *tries to pluck up courage* Bella I have something to tell you..

Bella: Ok...what?

Edward: *gets down on one knee* I...I...I...

Bella: *tears in eye* Continue...

Edward: *loses courage* I..I..I..DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Bella: *stares disbelievingly* WHAT! *slaps Edward and walks away*

*Emmeth sees Bella and goes over to talk*

Emmeth: Hi Bells

Bella: Yo Em sup?

Em: Nothing much...you?

Bella: OH nothing...except your coward of a brother turned his proposal around at the last minute...

Em: WHAT?!?!? JASPER PROPOSED TO YOU!?!?!

Bella: NOOOO! Edward ALMOST did

Em: OH...and I thought JASPER was the family coward.

Bella: *sighs* I was hopeful you know...I thought this was it!

Em: *curiously* What DID he say?

Bella: You REALLY wanna know?

Em: Oh ya!

Bella: Fine and I quote "I..I..I..DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!"

Em: *roars in laughter* Bells...you'd be better off with JACOB BLACK!

Bella: *looks disgusted* And I thought you were SMART Emmey-Bear.

Em: *smirking* Looks like you thought wrong!

Bella: Are you questioning my ability to make a personal assumption on people?

Em: *doesn't understand Bella's question*(too many BIG words) Yes!

Bella: *looks affronted* FINE! *slaps Em and storms away*

*Edward appears sporting a blue cheek*

Em: Yo Eddie!

Edward: *groaning* I thought I told you not to call me Eddie!

Em: I heard 'bout the proposal! It was so damn hilarious!

Edward: Urg...*notices Em's now blue cheek*...so Bella was here huh?

Em: *looks guilty* WHAT? NO...why do you ask?

Edward: You're sporting Bella Blues...*whips out mirror and shows Em*

Em: OH NO SHE DID EHN'T! *rolls neck*...You think I can get Rose to beat her up?

Edward: OH...big man afraid of wittle Bella?

Em: Man...you've got to be kidding me...Bella throws a pretty mean punch!

*Bella re-appears*

Bella: OH YEH! *punches Edward and Em*...NO ONE MESSES WITH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! MUAHAHAHA!

*walks away leaving the boys sprawled on the floor*

*remembers something important and re-appears*

Bella: OH by the way...I do not own Twilight only Stephenie Meyer does!

*walks away humming*

(OUCH EDWARD...looks like those manly muscles are in need of a tone up? Like the totally awesome...Jacob's?)

Chapter 4

BPOV

Ok now I was scared. Seriously scared. Jake was looking at me like...like...like I was something to eat! That only rang one bell in my mind...danger. It was barely thought when Jake locked the door. Not slyly either. Boldly. Right in my face. Only making me panic more. In my defense...who wouldn't panic. Something was off. I was nervous. Cold-sweating nervous. I felt clammy. I felt cold. I felt afraid. I felt like I needed to pee.

I got up. Maybe I should go in the bathroom and...er...fall out of the window and get help?

It sounded good...it was my only option. I needed to get away from Jake.

Before I could take one step however, I felt pain coursing through my ribs as Jake launched himself at me.

"Going somewhere babe?" he growled.

I couldn't reply. He was squeezing the air out of me. Plus I wasn't sure if he meant for me to answer.

As I tried to asses my predicament, I was constantly distracted by Jake who was surely attempting to be romantic and was trailing kisses up my collarbone. I squirmed uncomfortably. What was I supposed to do? Tears came to my eyes and Jake paused. He was stronger than me, no doubt he would try to stop me if I tried to escape. Jake swiped at my tears flowing easily out of my eyes.

"Awe...don't cry...just enjoy it...it'll hurt less that way."

Was it his job to be a moron? He wanted me to enjoy this, this _torture._ NO. I don't think so.

I there and then made up my mind; I wasn't going down without a fight. Starting...

NOW.

I clenched my fist and punched Jake straight in the eye. He whimpered and rolled off of me. I got up and tried to dart into the bathroom.

It was my only hope.

He grabbed me by the waist and flung me on the floor. Not very gently at that and I lay writhing in pain as he made second advances.

Grabbing my face, he tried to kiss me.

Seems like he wan't taking it slow anymore. I twisted away each time; barely escaping.

I was _scared._ I just begun fighting back and already I was exhausted and was sporting bruised ribs and a cut lip.

"Jake stop!"

He paid no heed. I didn't expect it.

I thought about Charlie. Humph. How could it be he was right...again. Why? That was the question. Why did Charlie have to always be right? And...Why didn't I listen to him?

Atleast I could answer the last question. I didn't listen to Charlie because I was a moron. A fool. A foolish hormonal woman. Now I might never see him again.

_No_ I WON'T think negatively. It would do me no good in a situation like this.

Fight back! My only option. The option I must and will use.

I lifted a leg and kneed Jacob in his _special_ place. He yelled and curled into a small ball rocking back and forth to deal with the pain.

I tried my luck again.

I ran to the door.

I made it! My hand lay on the door knob but I'll give him this... Jake was perseverant. He tackled me from behind and I hit my head on the floor and I swore I was in the sky. Nothing was clear.

_Sooooo_ many stars!

I shook my head roughly and my vision cleared although I wished it hadn't.

Jake was clawing at my clothing and his hand was knotted in my hair. One good yank and I'd be subdued.

OH no no no _no!_

Why me?

Why?

I could see no way out...but I knew there was no way I was allowing Jake to win purposefully. I could only think of one other thing. Now only to hope it would work.

I fainted.

Or so it would seem to Jake.

I hoped I knew him well enough so he wouldn't have been unexpected.

He fell for it.

He swore as he lifted me off the floor and dunked me onto the bed. I rolled off quickly before Jake could realize what was going on.

As I rolled off, he'd dropped his heavy weight onto the bed.

I could make it.

I ran.

Not to the main door.

NO...I wouldn't know the way out. Jake would and he'd catch me.

No...I was headed to the bathroom.

Before I knew it...the bathroom door was closed sounded behind me and locked. Safe for a moment.

But only a moment.

Jake continuously threw his weight at the door and it began caving.

I needed to move.

Quickly.

I opened the small window in the room and slipped lithely through as Jake's footsteps changed direction toward what I thought was the main door. He was going to continue the chase.

I landed with a small thud on the landing outside.

I ran.

To where? I had no clue. Anywhere would be better than where Jake was. I ran blindly. I was hideous. I was in pain. My ribs and chest ached. My lip was still bleeding, my hair was tangled ,I was sweaty, I was also sure I looked like a hobo and I had no clue where I was. Until I ran into someone.

My first thought was _oh no Jake!_

But as I looked into his eyes my worries vanished.

I was in dreamland.

Or atleast sure I was dead.

Otherwise how could I be looking at an angel.

**A/N: Sooo what do ya'll think? As I promised...an update within two days. In the evening. Do you like this? Love it? ot so much? Let me know in a review! Even if it's just to say good or hi or something. Sorry this chapter is short. I didn't want to put another person's point of view and I didn't want to continue it further because this was the perfect ending. So next chapter would hopefully be longer. NOW go review or else...The person Bella ran into will be working in cahoots with Jacob and together they will torture her. Don't harm poor, defenseless Bella like that so review! SPECIAL PREVIEWS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ON REQUEST IN A REVIEW! You don't have to be a member of or logged in to review! Just click the button.**

**Thanks to all those who supports this story.**

**Question- How did you first "bump" into your special someone?**

**NOW GO REVIEW! **

***special cookies to ALL reviewers***

**ANDDDDD....SPECIAL MENTION OF MY FIRST REVIEWER IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Until next time everyone! *hugs and kisses***

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**

**I always listen to this song when I'm writing this chapter!- One Time-Justin Beiber!**

**He's seriously awesome!**

**Take this from a girl who _knows!_**


	5. Bella needs help

Hi everyone I know I updated earlier today but...another specially fast update because I felt very happy and have been getting lots of hits, reviews and alerts of all sorts! I hope they continue! *looks hopeful* Thanks to all reviewers and blazing who makes me laugh a lot! BECAUSE I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY, I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR ATLEAST THREE DAYS AGAIN. She really is awesome and has an amazing story up...check it out! Ok well so far from feedback everyone has been enjoying this story and I hope that continues! My chapters haave never been the longest but nonetheless thank you for reading my story! Ok now let's get back into the story no?

*bell dings*

Disclaimer:

Bella: I hate Edward!

Alice: *looks startled* Uh....why?

Bella: Because he almost propsed to me and then changed last minute! *bursts into tears*

Alice: *comforts Bella* Shush honey...we all knew he was an idiot...how did he disappoint?

Bella: *wails* Because he's supposed to be MY idiot!

Alice: *is speechless* Oh...well...um...*comes up with a plan* I have an idea!

Bella: What?

Alice: Put yourself in danger and if he saves you you'll know he loves you!

Bella: Bu..*begins in protest*...*changes mind*...That might work!...So what should I do?

Alice: Nothing...Just be yourself...we both know you'll endanger yourself like that!

Bella: *shrieking indignantly* Alice!

Alice: *looking awkward* Sorry! I dunno...*seems exasperated*...jump off a cliff or something!

Bella: Good idea...*runs off*...

Alice: Bella...wait...come back...I WAS KIDDING!

Bella: *doesn't hear and continues to a cliff*

Meanwhile- Alice runs home and tells Edward and Edward takes off to save the fair maiden in distress about to fling herself off a cliff

*Edward appears at cliff*

Edward: Bella wait!

Bella: *pauses dramatically at edge of the cliff* Edward *voice quivers*

Edward: Bella honey...don't do this!

Bella: *angrily* WHY? Why do you care?

Edward: Because I LOVE YOU!

*both are shocked into silence*

Bella: *happily and perkily* OK *skips into Edward's arms*

Edward: OK? That's it?

Bella: Yeh...unless you want something like Yes you high and almighty owner of twilight who has slolen my heart and chucked it next to his own...

Edward: OK...is fine...and although we both know I'm high and almighty...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Bella: Oh I know...I was just testing ya...only Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

Edward: Yes...now enough about her I have to as you something...

Bella: OK...go ahead

Edward: Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?

Bella: *opens mouth to speak*

Edward: NO I don't own Twilight already!

Bella: *stares affronted* I wasn't going to say that...I was going to say yes.

Edward: Yes?...Yes about what?

Bella: *rolls eyes* You proposed to me you moron!

Edward: Oh right! What did you say again?

Bella: Yes

Edward: Ok well let's go home...we've got a wedding to plan!

*Edward takes Bella's hand and both skip happily off together in the light of the breaking dawn*

(Oh sigh...dreamy isn't it?)

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was dead. That was it. The simple explanation. It couldn't be anything else. I had embraced death. I couldn't remember what I had died from. That was the part that caught me. Maybe I'd had a concussion or something. A serious brain damaging concussion. Yes. That was it...a concussion.

My angel was beautiful. Angelic green eyes bore into mine and he had the most beautiful bronze hair. His hands holding me up from falling were so muscular and _masculine! _He was amazing. Gloriously long legs...well defined abs. If he walked Earth's surface every human would swoon. man and woman alike. (Sadly). But why was he looking at me so weirdly? I looked down at myself and got my answer. My short pants was torn as was my shirt. Purple bruises were blossoming over my pale creamy skin. And my hair was tangled. My defining hair...was bearing close resemblance to a bird's nest.

I looked back at him. He seemed afraid. I opened my mouth to tell him 'it's ok' but as I tried to swing my arm upward I winced in pain. No not pain. I was in agony.

Fear flitted through my angel's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

If I'd thought he was beautiful...I couldn't compare his voice. Softer than cotton, smoother than silk, sweeter than honey.

I opened my mouth to reply. I didn't want him thinking I was a dumb mute, " I am running from...ouch!" It was all I could manage but he looked scared. For me.

I tried again, "Am I dead?" WHAT?!?!?! The one sentence I could manage made me sound..._stupid!_ Urg...maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew I was dead. I think. I'm not sure. I didn't know...so I anticipated his response.

"Nooo...you're alive but we should get you to a hospital." He pulled out slowly as if questioning my sanity.

Oh! I wasn't dead. Well that made sense. Sorta. It also made the pain seem a hundred times worse than it was. He wanted to get me to a hospital. A hospital. That sounded good.

"Ok...I need a hospital...let's go please," I whimpered between spasms of pain.

"Sure thing...come on I'll take you there my car is outside...can you make it?" he asked skeptically.

"Sure!" I opted enthusiastically. I put my foot forward and collapsed onto the floor as my knees caved from beneath me.

"No you ABSOLUTELY cannot make it to the car alone! Don't worry I'll carry you," the stranger said kindly.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, the floor was no longer supporting me and I was huddled safely in the man's arms. He seemed to know where he was going as he walked smoothly through the lobby and out the door not once jerking my uncomfortably. He set me gently in the passesnger seat before going around to the driver's side. He efficiently inserted the key, started the car and we were off. He kept shooting me anxious glances and muttering things like 'it's ok' and 'we'll be there soon'. I thought it was to comfort me and inwardly that made me smile. Actually smiling would have caused too much pain so I was sporting an anxious frown as he finally pulled into an empty parking space at the hospital.

"Ok I'm taking you in now ok?" he prodded.

All I could do was nod. The pain was slowly taking over my entire body from my first ever fight. My first ever fight that I almost lost. My first ever fight where my virginity was the prize. Yes I was a virgin. Still looking for my one special person. _ONE _special person. One who would love me nonetheless. Not for beauty. Not for money. Just for me.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and the man next to me seemingly mistook them for tears of pain. He quickly lifted me out of the car and briskly walked into the hospital, ignoring the looks of th nurses from their stations as he carried me into a private, empty room and set me on the bed.

"I'll be right back ok? I'm going to get the doctor!" With an anxious caress he left. A tiny piece of me left with him and I felt a...a..._pull_ to him.

I lay panting in jagged breaths until he finally returned with the doctor. It had seemed like hours whilst it hd only been approximately two minutes.

I hadn't been anxious to see the doctor. No. Only _HIM._

What was happening to me? I was becoming a mushball over someone I had just met! _Someone who may have saved your life _a small voice whispered and I jerked around to realize the voice was _inside my head._

The doctor walked into the room and briskly strode over to me. He was young and _inhumanely_ beautiful. Just like the starnger. The doctor smiled and began his examinations.

"Hello dear I am doctor Cullen and let's get this inspection on the road...shall we?" he began.

I nodded and winced. Pain.

"What is your name dear?" the doctor asked while shining light into my eyes.

What was my name? I could answer this. It was Bella. "My name is Bella Swan," I replied.

The doctor nodded in approval. His face became deadly serious as the next question left his lips.

"How did you get in this state?"

I could also answer this but I felt ashamed. Tears filled up in my ever deceitful eyes and 's expression softened.

"It's ok dear...you're safe here...you can tell me anything and I promise not to reveal what you say to anyone else."

Ok. He was asking for it. I took a deep breath and launched into my tale gasping inbetween because of pain from my ribs and a now sore throat.

When I was finished speaking, pindrop silence filled the room. Only the sound of my jagged breathing could be heard and I wondered if the other two were holding their breaths.

Finally, the doctor spoke, "Bella, so you're telling me you're a rape victim?"

"Attempted rape victim," I absently corrected then I added, "But please tell no one."

The doctor looked as though he wanted to argue this but the other man, the stranger said quietly, "Drop it dad."

Atleast I now knew the were related but was no where close to finding out my mystery man's name; I was too shy to ask anyway.

continued his examination, "What and where hurts?"

I didn't know! I was suddenly feeling hysterical so my reply was slightly rude, "I don't know...everywhere...ribs especially but you're the doctor!" I sobbed at the end. I was feeling more and more helpless as time went by even though I knew the doctor was doing all in his power to help me.

He nodded and immediately began ordering nurses and co-doctors about.

Several tests and x-rays later, I was deemed to have several severely bruised ribs, a bruised stomach, minor bruises about the body and minor shock symptoms. The kind nurses took care of me and helped me freshen up and helped me don the hideous hospital gown. I was going to have to spend a couple days in the hospital under observation and using anti-depressants to help the shock and obviously...depression.

My head barely touched the pillow when the doctor re-entered the room with his son behind.

"Bella are you better now?" he kindly asked.

"Yes...I thank you," I said. I was much more at ease with the doctor after all he had bandaged my poor ribs. I smiled at him. A weak smile. But a smile nonetheless.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep now ok...I'll check back with you tomorrow, goodnight Bella, sleep tight and if you have any problems during the course of the night, please tell the nurses!"

"Thank you so much ."

He easily replied, "Please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you...Carlisle," I whispered. That had a musical ring to it...Carlisle.

He nodded gently and with a small pat on the head he left. His son was about to follow when I swallowed and gave it my best shot.

"Excuse me...wait please!" I called behind him. He halted and looked back.

He walked over to stand beside my bed and my heart thudded unevenly.

"Thank you for this evening...for saving my life."

"Please it was no problem miss."

"You can call me Bella," I offered kindly then asked, "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

He walked to the doorway. He glanced out then back at me.

"Edward. Edward Cullen's the name."

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you for saving me Edward Cullen."

He smiled, "Goodnight Bella."

He left the room still smiling and I smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Edward."

My heart still raced but unbelievably, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sooo what do ya'll think? Like it? Love it? Not so much? So you've finally met Edward. Like or not? YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF OR ARE NOT LOGGED IN SOOO REVIEW! Review else- Bella will end up with a concussion and go into a coma somehow and Edward will be sooo heartbroken that he'll fling himself infront of a car and get run over and DIE! Don't murder Edward...so review! Thanks to all my reviewers and those who even visited my page...although i wish you'd review.**

**Question-What is the best way your special someone could treat you?**

**Please let me know as soon as possible because of how often I update I'll need to get the ideas before I post my next chapter.**

**Candy canes to all reviewers!...I'm going with a Christmas theme!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	6. Edward deeply in 'like'

Hi everyone! I'm soooo happy right now! I've been getting lots of reviews and hits and alerts and I really hope they continue! Thanks to AshCR, Blazing, Ravita14, RandomChickOiviaxx and Hollywing. Thanks guys! And you all make me sooo happy so here's a happy chapter with more Edward! Wahoo team edward! Plus thanks to Blazing because she is the ONLY one of my reviewers who actually gave me a compliment about updating two chapters in one day. You rock! Here is another early update- EARLIER THAN I SAID SO BE THANKFUL!

I won't update until Sunday...I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME! So flatter me with reviews and I'll update sooner than that.

Let's dive into the story now...no? Careful! HEADfirst!

*piano plays*

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Twilight! I own Twilight!

Edward: Um no you don't!

Me: Of course I do!

Edward: *confused* How?

Me: Because none of you all own Twilight so why can't I?

Edward: Because you're WHACK! *looks exasperated*

Me: Oh please you're the one with the wierdest expression right now!

Edward: *blushes* Fiesty! I like...

Me: *looks around* Oh were you talking to me?

Edward: *grins and nods*

Me: *screams* NOOOOOOOO! For once couldn't I get a CUTE guy?

Edward: I'm cute!

Me: UH...NUH OH!

Edward: *looks insulted*

Me: *grinning triumphantly*

Edward: I don't care I still like you chica!

Me: Oh shut up would you...you're making me feel to puke!

Edward: I'll go...

Me: Thank God!

Edward: *grinning evilly* If you disown Twilight!

Me: *close to tears* WHAT!

Edward: Oh yeh you hear me right!

Me: Fine you're EVIL but fine...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. Happy now?

Edward: Never been happier! Now what do you say to a date?

Me: Urg! Will you never leave?

Edward: NOPE!

Me: Yo JACOB! I NEED YOU! GET YOUR FURRY BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!

*Jacob appears*

Jacob: What seems to be the problem?

Me: Edward is annoying me! *bets eyelashes at Jacob*

Jacob: Excuse me! I've got a PROBLEM to take care of! *takes of after Edward to beat him up*

Me: Boys! They're all idiots! Flirt a little and they fall straight for it! *smirks and walks away with Damon from Vampire Diaries*

(MORONS aren't they?)

Chapter 6

EPOV(Edward)

Where was I? Wandering aimlessly through the corridors of a run-down motel well known for one night stands. Why was I here? I wasn't sure. My girlfriend had run away that's what. Tanya. Gone one morning before sunrise. No one knew where she'd gone. I'd been worried sick over her...I...think I loved her. I wasn't sure. I'd never been in love before but I sure had some _really_ strong feelings for her. No doubt about that. We'd been together for eight years and I wanted the opportunity to propose to her; whenever that would be.

That was before I discovered her heap of lies. She'd never been faithful to me as of the last five years. I didn't know anything about it until today. I guess that was why I was wandering aimlessly through the corridors of this shabby motel. And to think I had actually cared about her.

**_flashback_**

Alice urgently said, "I think Tanya is in a motel in a small town not to far from here!"

I was excited. A clue to finally finding Tanya. "Thank you Alice!" I replied as I grabbed my keys and shrugged my jacket on. I was going to Tanya without delay!

"It's the only motel in town don't worry you'll find it!" Alice called encouragingly after me even though she had made it clear before that she disliked Tanya. Things were surely changing around here! In a good way!

I pushed my car to its limit as I speed eagerly toward the place where my beloved was staying. As I parked on the corner of the road, I felt apprehensive about this place and...Tanya on the whole.

I walked into the shabby lobby and addressed the person at the front desk. "Excuse me is there a Tanya Denali registered?"

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows and scrutinzed me carefully. Finally he said, "Yes she is...in room number...uh...132," he paused adding, "She sure does entertain a lot of people!"

I was shocked. What? He had to be kidding. Tanya wasn't that way! Was she? NO. Tanya was many things but not a slut. I hoped. I quickly thanked the man and started climbing the rickety stairs to the upper floors. Such poor service, no elevators and such an unsanitary place why would _anyone _stay here?

Soon enough I was standing infront of room number 132. Tanya's room. I knocked lighty on the door. I waited.

Barely a minute later, a female voice answered, "I thought I _told _you people to leave my food stuff outside the door! Now just leave it and go!"

Tanya alright. I recognized the voice. Plus the bitchy attitude.

I grasped the knob and slowly opened the door and stepped in. I would be scarred for life by the sight that greeted me. Tanya and my best friend James...doing things...yuck!

She chose that moment to turn around she she shrieked, "What!! Edward! it's not like it seems!"

Not like it seemed huh? If it wasn't what was she doing? Giving James a sex education? I don't think so. "Tanya just save it...cause we're through!"

With that I stomped out slamming the door behind me. How could she? How could Tanya cheat on _me? ME_ of all people. No one ever had the guts to do such a thing to Edward Cullen. I was disappointed. Hurt. Confused. Everything. My girlfriend of eight years; discovered cheating on me. How else was I supposed to feel?

**_endflashback_**

I was so preoccupied in my own thought bubbles that I barely noticed a sudden impact crashing into me with the force of a young puppy until I automatically reached out to grab whoever it was.

I looked up and all my worries vanished as I met a pair of warm, frantic brown eyes.

A girl. A very beautiful girl. A damsel in distress. Well, I'll be her knight in shining armor.

Her hair was messed up, her lip was bleeding and she looked fresh out of a fight so naturally I said the first thing to mind, "What's wrong?"

She seemed dazed and had a faraway, dreamy look in her eyes. Momentarily.

Finally she replied cautiously, " I am running from...ouch!"

She was in pain and oddly, when she had yelled out my heart was compressed by a pain of its own.

She tried again, "Am I dead?" She asked it so seriously that I couldn't bring myself to laugh even though a small portion of myself wished to.

"Nooo...you're alive but we should get you to a hospital." I pulled out slowly.

"Ok...I need a hospital...let's go please," She whimpered between spasms of pain. I don't know how I was able to stand there and speak so _rationally_ to her all the whilst ever time she winced I only wanted her to give me the pain, let me take it from her, to stop it from hurting her so badly.

"Sure thing...come on I'll take you there my car is outside...can you make it?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure!" she opted enthusiastically. She put her foot forward to take a step and collapsed onto the floor as her knees caved from beneath her.

"No you ABSOLUTELY cannot make it to the car alone! Don't worry I'll carry you," I said kindly.

I gently lifted her off the ground and held her gently yet securely in my arms. I couldn't rest until I knew this beauty was safe. Safe from what? I wasn't sure. Safe from _EVERYTHING_ sounded good. I walked briskly yet almost glided to avoid bumping and causing her more pain.

I gently placed her in my passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. My movements became more and more jerked and violent as we progressed along the way to the hospital because it was becoming more and more evident that her pain was growing. I slid my Volvo into the doctor's parking space in the hospital and went around to her side.

With eyes partially shut, she was breathing roughly and occasionally her frail body would twitch violently. I slid her into my arms again and took her to a private room of the hospital; a room my father was surely in charge of.

I didn't want to leave her alone, not for a moment but if I didn't fetch the doctor, no one would ever come to know we were here so I painfully brought myself to say, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the doctor."

As I bolt out of the room, in the corner of my eyes I saw her feeble nod. She was getting worse.

I ran through the hospital corridors like a maniac until I ran full tilt into the person I was looking for, Carlisle, my father.

"Dad..come now...emergency! Follow me!" I gasped out and turned around not even waiting to see if Carlisle was following me. I ran all the way back to the room my mystery woman was in stopping only outside the door. Carlisle caught up to me then. With a brisk nod, he entered the room in full doctor mode.

"Hello dear I am doctor Cullen and let's get this inspection on the road...shall we?" he began.

She nodded and winced. Pain.

"What is your name dear?" the Carlisle asked while shining light into her eyes.

"My name is Bella Swan," she replied after screwing up her pretty face in concentration.

Carlisle nodded in approval. His face became deadly serious as the next question left his lips.

"How did you get in this state?"

Tears filled up the girl's...Bella's...eyes and she internally struggled on telling the truth.

"It's ok dear...you're safe here...you can tell me anything and I promise not to reveal what you say to anyone else," Carlisle assured. He was amazing that man. Always making his patients feel comfortable and at home.

She lauched into her story and as she concluded, I felt a rage never felt before. I wanted to murder. Murder the man who made Bella the way she was right now. Helpless, bruised, alone and afraid.

Carlisle seemed to share my thoughts and looked ready to kill the boy at a glance. If looks could kill. It was the statement that ran through my mind as Carlisle turned to me and allowed me to access a bit of his emotions and thoughts. He blinked once and automatically was again in full doctor mode.

Finally, Carlisle spoke, "Bella, so you're telling me you're a rape victim?"

"Attempted rape victim," she absently corrected then added, "But please tell no one."

The doctor looked as though he wanted to argue this but I said quietly, "Drop it dad."

Carlisle continued his examination, "What and where hurts?"

She was becoming hysterical and her eyes conveyed a tiredness, "I don't know...everywhere...ribs especially but you're the doctor!" she sobbed at the end.

Carlisle nodded and immediately began ordering nurses and co-doctors about.

Several tests and x-rays later, she was deemed to have several severely bruised ribs, a bruised stomach, minor bruises about the body and minor shock symptoms. The kind nurses took care of her and helped her freshen up and helped her don the hideous hospital gown. She was going to have to spend a couple days in the hospital under observation and using anti-depressants to help the shock and obviously...depression.

All the while, I stood outside calming myself. When I supposed I was under control, I met Carlisle and we set of to Bella's hospital room.

"Bella are you better now?" Carlisle kindly asked. Bella had just barely lain down when Carlisle and I had entered the room.

"Yes...I thank you," she said. She appeared much more at ease with the doctor after all he had bandaged her ribs personally. that wasn't something he did often. He never liked to get too attached to a patient.

That was only because he fell in love for the first time with a patient when he was doing his hospital internship. She died shortly after. Then again...he'd met my mom, Esme, in the hospital too. She'd been pushed off a cliff by an ex-boyfriend out of jealousy. Wow my family's love history sure had a lot of ups and downs! Carlisle was still speaking to Bella.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep now ok...I'll check back with you tomorrow, goodnight Bella, sleep tight and if you have any problems during the course of the night, please tell the nurses!"

"Thank you so much ."

He easily replied, "Please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you...Carlisle," she whispered shyly. That had a musical ring to it...but I presumed it was because of her melodic voice. I noticed Carlisle had already left and I turned to go.

"Excuse me...wait please!" she called behind me. I halted and looked back.

Struck by a sudden boost of courage, I walked over to stand beside her bed.

"Thank you for this evening...for saving my life."

"Please it was no problem miss."

"You can call me Bella," she offered kindly then asked, "I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

I walked to the doorway. I glanced out then back at her. I wanted a dramatic exit. I wanted to impress.

"Edward. Edward Cullen's the name."

She nodded gratefully, "Thank you for saving me Edward Cullen."

I smiled, "Goodnight Bella."

I left the room still smiling and I heard a faintly whispered, "Goodnight Edward."

It was indeed my good night. Until I rounded the corner and ran into...

Oh no! OH NO! NOOOO!

**A/N: Sooo what do ya'll think? YES I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER! DEAL WITH IT! It was ANOTHER incredibly early update but I don't mind as long as I get reviews. Like it? Love it? Not so much? Let me know in a review! Review else...Edward will be daydreaming about Bella too much on the drive home, get into an accident and land himself in a coma. Do you really want that cause I seriously can do it!**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF TO REVIEW...JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**YA'LL HAVE ANY GUESSES AS TO WHOM EDWARD RAN INTO? **

**Cookies to all reviewers!**

**Question- Where did your someone special take you on your FIRST date?**

**Until next time!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	7. One Time

Hi again everyone! **MERRY CHRISTMAS! **Before we get into the story I'd just like to say thanks to a couple people- SILLYALICE92, RandomChickOliviaxx, Blazing and Ravita14. They really are awesome! **Plus as a special Christmas gift, I have dedicated chapters specially to my reviewers! This chapter goes to Ravita14 especially who was the first person to ever review my story No one ever said life is easy and thanks for her continuous support throughout! MERRY CHRISTMAS RAVITA14!** **also not to be forgotten is RandomChickOliviaxx another close supporter you know how much I love ya'll right? And most definitely absolutely positudely NEVER to be forgotten is Blazing. She's lent support all the time and seriously cheers me up with little PM's every so often! Thanks ALL OF YOU! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**Let's get into the story now shall we!

Disclaimer:

Bella: Merry Christmas everybody!

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Bella: *sits next to Edward* I have presents! *gives everyone their gifts* Edward what did you get me?

Edward: *gestures to a big box amidst a pile* That one.

Bella: *squeels* OMG! It's huge! *grabs box and rips the paper open*

Edward: *after a moment of silence* Sooo...do you like it?

Bella: I'm not sure...am I supposed to?

Edward: It would be nice if you did!

Bella: Edward...*hesitantly*...WHY DID YOU GIVE ME TOILET PAPER FOR CHRISTMAS?!!?

Edward: *stutters nervously* Because you're always complaining about my bowels and my over using and abusing toilet paper!

Bella: But why did you get me toilet paper?

Edward: 'Cause you always yell at me when you use the toilet and paper runs out!

Bella: Oh OK...*grins evilly and leaves the room with a few rolls of toilet paper*

*Bella walks out side to Edward's car and wraps it in paper*

*Tops off final product with a huge bow*

*Grinning evilly walks back inside to Edward*

Edward: So where is my present?

Bella: Hands Edward an empty toilet paper roll.

Edward: *stares hurt and confusedly at Bella*

Bela: Ok that's not your present...It's the fact that I own Twilight!

Edward: Ok now seriously where's my present!

Bella: Ok fine I don't own twilight I was kidding... your present is outside! Come on! *makes Edward close his eyes an leads him outside*

*The entire family follows curiously*

Bella: Open your eyes Edward!

Edward: *opens eyes and gasps at the sight of his Volvo* MY BABYYYY!!! NOOOOOOO!

Bella: Good I hope you've learned your lesson!

Edward: Why Bella why?

Bella: *snorts* Seriously Edward? Toilet paper! Well I've made good use of your present!

*Bella stalks off leaving Edward with the Volvo*

*Bella remembers something and returns*

Bella: Oh and Edward...

Edward: *looks up hopefully* Yes Bells...

Bella: *sneers* Ask a sales clark for assistance next time!

*walks off...again*

(dun...dun...dun! Edward boy...seems like you need serious help!)

Chapter 7

EPOV(Edward)

Oh no! OH NO! NOOOO!

Why did it have to be her! Why didn't I pay attention to where I had been going? I might have been able to atlast dodge her! What was she even doind here? Came to torture me more? Well I wouldn't let her! No one...I mean no one ever used Edward Cullen and got away with it!

"What do you want Tanya?" I sneered coldly.

She attempted to look hurt and confused but unsuccessfully. "I came to look for you Edward...I wanted to apologize...for earlier...I really didn't want things to end this way between us! I really want you to give me a second chance," she muttered pathetically. Second chance. Yeh right. More like she just needed my financial support. Nothing else.

"Tanya just get lost!" I told her vehemently.

I kept it simple and clear. Go away! If her thick dumb blond brain couldn't comprehend that...I don't know what would.

She pondered my reaction for a moment before responding, "You don't want me to go and you know it!"

I shook my head. How much more stubborn could she get?

"Tanya, Just Go!" I drawled over-exageratedly in her face. I even mimed a person walking away hoping she could take a clue.

She didn't.

Instead, she did the thing I'd expected her to do first...something closer to her true personality...she went for seduction. She moved until she had me backed against the corridor wall and placed her hands on either side of me. Effectively keeping me from moving unless I wanted to hurt her. I knew she expected that for I was to well brought up to hurt a woman. She ran a long nailed finger up and down my thigh and beady perspiration broke out on the back of my neck. I didn't want this but I couldn't seem to stop her.

I even considered yelling for help, but I seriously doubted my voice would carry all the way to the lobby and no one was in the hall. I was trapped. I was doomed. Why? Why me? I wailed internally.

She smirked, "You like it you know you do!"

I felt like sobbing at my helpless position but I made my voice firm and hard, "Tanya stop this nonsense immediately!"

She kept going. I felt my self control slipping and soon it would be gone; I had to do something.

I was about to grab Tanya and force her away from me when someone spoke and my heart throbbed and jumped back into my throat.

"Leave him alone!"

My head automatically whipped around toward the speaker to see Bella.

Oh no! I was right outside her room; she'd have heard everything!

Tanya also moved away from me toward the voice smirking as she saw Bella leaning cascually against the doorframe in her hospital nightgown.

Tanya sneered, "What does it matter to you what goes on between my boyfriend and I?"

Bella's eyebrows travelled up her forehead, "He didn't look like your boyfriend when you were trying to give him head," she tacked on, "and he refused."

Tanya turned a disgusting puce shade and fired back, "Look who's talking! You look like a bloody rape victim!"

I could see that had touched a nerve. Hurt, anger and pain flashed through Bella's eyes that were shining with moisture.

I felt furious. How could Tanya talk to the girl like that especially as she was only defending me! I opened my mouth to approach Tanya again but Bella beat me to it.

With her tiny fists clenched, she walked straight up to Tanya. I was shocked as Tanya took a step back, away from Bella.

Bella stared coldly at Tanya and spoke slowly but surely, "Don't mess with me bitch!" Then she pulled back her tiny fist and before Tanya could realise what was happening, the fist made contact with her bogus nose and a crack was heard. Whether from Tanya's nose or Bella's hand I didn't know...maybe both!

The first thing that hit me was that there was so much blood. It was everywhere. Pouring from Tanya's nose. On Bella's hand which she now cradled gingerly against her chest. Blood on the floor. Simply everywhere leaving a lingering salty smell. Tanya took off running down the corridor; presumably to find a doctor. Bella staggered to the wall and slid down as sobs shook her body.

Without a word, I gently lifted her into my arms and took her back into her room. I placed her gently on the bed and found appropriate materials to take care of her hand. She softly cried until no more tears flowed. I bandaged her hand and sat next to her.

Struck by a sudden impulse, I slid my hand into hers and brought it to my cheek. Bella turned to me in surprise.

"Thank you for saving me from Tanya," I said.

She nodded. She seemed troubled. Her question proved why, "Edward was she badly hurt?"

"No Bella, she'll be fine."

She nodded but didn't seem any more relieved.

I gently turned her head toward me and caressed her face, "Bella she will be fine trust me on that."

She nodded and looked slightly relieved.

"I didn't mean to get into your business like that...I messed up in your personal life...I'm sorry...I had no right," Bella murmered looking into my eyes. I felt exhausted. The day was beginning to take its toll on me but before it did I knew I needed to say something, "Bella," I hesitantly began. Upon seeing the trust in her eyes, I though it was safe for me to continue, "I _want_ it to be your business, if you'd like it to be." I tried to say it without stammering and looked into Bella's eyes willing her to see how much she already had me wrapped around her little finger. She flushed scarlet at my admission and I couldn't help but run my hand through my hair desperately.

"Edward, my business is your business as your's mine." It was simply worded but I felt I could fly. Although I seriously advised myself aginst trying else _Bella_ would be the one visiting _me_ while I was stuck in the hospital with a broken neck and silly nurses cooing over me. Blech!

"I know this sounds too soon but Bella, I think I...I-I...lo-ve...you!" I choked out.

Bella simply looked at me. Closely and carefully. At last, she placed a small, unexpected kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

And she slowly drifted off in a peaceful state of slumber while I softly sang to her; fragments of a song I liked.

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a stubborn love is all we got  
So we gonna' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your hurt

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your hurt

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

I finished singingand looked at Bella. She was sound asleep. My sleeping beauty. As though it was the most normal thing in the world, I leaned in and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Bella smiled in her sleep and suddenly, my day wasn't so bad anymore.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Like it? Love it? Maybe not so much? Let me know in a review please! I had lots of fun writing this and I hope ya'll enjoy it too. Now how about some reviews shall we? Sorry but no threat this time...it'll put a bit of a damper on the Christmas season.**

**OH did I mention?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	8. Family and Beautiful Souls

**This chapter is dedicated to AshCR ...and Daredevil Diva and Hollywing...my golden posse! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!!!**

**Thanks also SILLYALICE92 for reading my story!**

Disclaimer:

Me: HI Edward!

Edward: *groans* Hi.

Me: Why aren't you happy to see me?

Edward: Um...because you're a lunatic with an insane crush on me and believes you own Twilight.

Me: Of course I own Twilight I know Stephanie!

Edward: Meyer?

Me: *looks shifty* Ya. Plus I don't have a crush on you!

Edward: Oh ya? Prove it!

Me: *looks exasperated* How? Slap you? 'Cause I'd more more than willing! *makes a movement toward Edward*

Edward: NO! Not like that! Disown Twilight! Then I'll take it you don't like me.

Me: You're sooo mean! But if it makes my point clearer fine...I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NEITHER DO I LIKE YOU!

Edward: What?!?! No one can resist me!

Me: But there is one person I like wayyy more than you.

Edward: Who?

Me: Guardian Dimitri Belikov.

Edward: Who?

Me: Oh you know...Dimitri Belikov from Vampire Academy!

Edward: What's so special about him?

Me: *sighs dreamily* He's tall, charming, hot...just OMG! *adds as and afterthought* PLus he can kick your butt!

Edward: NOOOOOO!

Me: Fine then...Dimitri come here!

*Demitri appears*

Me: Kick Edward's butt!

*and the action continues...*

Chapter 8

EPOV

Life was good. I was happy. All because of Bella. She remained in the hospital for a week, surprisingly. I was bothered though. She never spoke about...family. I never pried but was curious. Bella was eating at the moment. Chocolates that I had smuggled in for her. I'd only been able to since I was the doctor's son and all that! As she munched on the snack, I voiced my thoughts to her.

"Bella," I called to get her attention.

"Humn?" she hummed.

"Where is your family?" I hesitantly asked. I wasn't sure if she wanted or would allow me to pry.

Bella immediately forgot about the chocolates. Her eyes became moist and I regretted having asked about her family. "Bella, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

She nodded and looked relieved. Next moment she said, "Thank you but you deserve to know, especially if you want to be together with me, you should know what I've done."

Without waiting for my response, she launched into her story.

"A few days ago I ran away from my dad. His name is Charlie. It was the day you found me after Jake tried to molest me. I had left Charlie because he told me I couldn't see Jake anymore because he wasn't appropriate and Charlie didn't approve. I thought he was wrong and put up a fight. I won and in the end decided to move out. I went to the first person I thought could help me. Jake. He'd been unpleasantly surprised to see me on his doorstep but he went about his business and offered to get me a place to stay. That was the motel I was in. I didn't know that at first though. I'd fallen asleep in my truck and Jake had carried me inside. When I woke he'd returned. I'd showered and well...he attacked me. You found me then and brought me here. But I miss Charlie and wish I hadn't left him like I did. He's all alone now. And probably hates me," she tacked on as an after thought.

Bella seemed on the verge of tears.

Curiously still I asked, "What about your mum? You said Charlie was alone now."

Bella nodded. "Charlie is alone. My mum passed away when I was very little. I barely knew her then but I loved her nonetheless. She was caught cheating on my dad with a man named Phil. She thought Phil was her everything. Except Phil was a player. He used her and when he got another girlfriend pregnant, he had to marry her. My mum was heartbroken. She wanted forgiveness from Charlie for what she had done but he was past caring. He fought for sole custody of me and won. He left Renee at her parent's home. My grandparents. She was coping for a while but then the loss caused her to die shortly. I think Charlie was remorseful but nothing could have been done. I feel it, deep down inside me...that my mum isn't a bad person."

I was astounded. All of this Bella had had to go through. Live though. No mum. Barely a dad. All alone. Then something popped into my head and wrenched my heart. I needed to ask.

"Bella did you love Jacob?" I didn't want to ask this. I had no choice though. What if she really loved him? But then again. Hadn't I loved Tanya. We had both experienced the same misfortunes.

Bella pondered my question seriously. "No Edward I may have liked him...but it was never love."

I felt relieved.

She looked at me quizically then asked, "Who was that girl I punched the other day?"

I smirked remembering how Tanya had been punched by a petite Bella.

"What do you want to know about her?" I asked Bella still smirking.

"Everything."

I nodded. She'd told me about her life, I would tell her about mine.

"Tanya was my sister's best friend. They were having a girl's night out when I came home. I should say Tanya was smitten with me and well I liked her. We were together for eight years but during that time, she became more and more distant from me. I was hurt but I couldn't say anything. One day she ran away. No one knew where she had gone. Everyone was worried. I had my sister finding locations and she eventually found that motel. It was rumored Tanya was there so I went right away. I was planning to propose to her. Even though I suspected she never loved me, I was head over heels for her. In the motel, I found her. With my best friend. She saw me but I left before she could talk to me. I was crushed. Tanya had been the one person I had confided in. I found you right after I walked out on her and brought you here," I paused before adding, "I hope you don't think this is too soon but I really like you Bella."

Bella flushed delicately and I smiled absently. She just had to be the most beautiful person on the face of the earth.

She said, "Edward you're a special man too never forget that, you didn't deserve someone like her, you deserve better."

I bantered and lightly teased, "Someone like you maybe?"

She blushed again. as she caught on, she joked back, "Humn I don't know, maybe I'm too good for you!"

I growled playfully and began tickling her until she was in hysterics. "Edward!!! Stop!" she screamed all the while laughing.

I stopped.

"Bella when you come out of the hospital, where will you go?"

She immediately became sombre, "I was thinking I could get a job somewhere and rent a small place."

I nodded but I had an idea. "Bella, would you like to come live with my family and I?"

Her eyes widened and I could see her considering but eventually she said, "No, I don't want to impose on your family Edward."

I stared at her. Surely she didn't believe she would be imposing on my family! Absolutely not!

"Bella you wouldn't be imposing! Please say yes!" I desperately wanted her to stay with me.

She looked sceptical.

I went down on my knees and begged, "Bella please say yes! I'm on my knees and will go on my nose if you want me to just say yes!"

She nodded her consent and I swiftly got off the floor nd hugged her hard.

Jeez! I had known Bella for a total of seven days and I was turning into some kind of sappy mushball. Yuck!

I glanced at a bedside clock and did a double take it was nearly midnight. I'd overdone visiting hours which began at seven pm. Yikes! Mom would have a cow...no a barn and I missed dinner!

My stomach grumbled at me at the bare thought of food.

I ignored it. I was with Bella in a perfect bubble of contentment. I was fine without dinner for once.

"Edward!" Bella said with a yawn.

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

"I don't care, I'm with you aren' t I?"

She giggled.

"Go to sleep now my beautiful Bella."

She giggled again but comlied and lay down.

"Will you sing to me again?" she murmured.

"Of course." Wow she'd heard me singing and I had thought she'd been asleep. Oh well.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Anything."

So I sang and she drifted off into her peaceful state of sleep.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

I softly sang the last part and sagged as sleep over came me. I lay my head gently beside Bella and slept. I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with this beautiful woman.

My Sleeping Beauty.

**A/N: Sooo what do ya'll think? Like it? Love it? Let me know in a review! I posted this sooner than usual so give me some credit and please review! **

**Thanks Dawn for reviewing and answering any end of chapter questions!**

**Question- What do you think an ideal romantic date that you would want?**

**Let me know ASAP so I can update faster!**

**Oh I have a problem...In my polls there are two choices Mix and Match- Lives? and this. Mix and Match- Lives? have more people wanting faster updates than this so if you don't vote in my poll, this story will be updated less often.**

**If you want me continue this story quickly vote in the poll please else I'll be updating Mix and Match- Lives? more often.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	9. Talking to the parents and reflections

Hi again everyone! Happy new Year 2010! I'm writing this at 1:49 am 1st January 2010! Specially for ya'll. But sorry it took so long to post...that's because school has re-started! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story before...it was much appreciated! Thanks so so much! Thanks to those who also answered my end of chapter questions!

**In my poll...some of you voted for the story of your choice, I am glad to say that No one ever said life is easy was the winning story and will be the more frequently updated of my two stories.**

**Sorry to my Mix and Match-Lives? supporters. I will still be updating...just not as often. So no worries!**

Now let's get into the story shall we?

Let's dive again! Headfirst!

Disclaimer:

Edward: Hi Bells!

Bella: Hi Eddie!

Edward: Will you move in with me?

Bella: NO.

Edward: *looks hurt* Why?

Bella: You can move into my mansion that I bought with my Twilight earnings instead!

Edward: How did you get Twilight earnings?

Bella: I own Twilight silly!

Edward: *smirks* No you don't!

Bella: Course I do

Edward: *devises a plan and puts it into action* Oh...*looks sad*...then I guess that means we can't live together after all!

Bella: *confused* Why not?

Edward: Because I made a pledge to never fall in love with co-characters!

Bella: That's the silliest pledge I've ever heard!

Edward: *looks affronted* Fine then bye!

Bella: NO wait!

Edward: Yes...

Bella: *sighs* I can't believe I'm doing this but...fine...I don't own Twilight...and yes I'll move in with you!

Edward: *hoorays virtually* OK! Let's get a move on then...we've got a lot of packing to do!

Bella: *jumps gleefully* YAY!

*both skip off into the Twilight and my mission of disowning Twilight is over*

Chapter 9

EPOV

The rest of the week kept me busy. I kept wondering how to break the news to my family; Bella would be staying with us. My parents were kind people and would most likely agree but it wasn't that I was worried about. I had begged Bella without their consent. That was where I stood guilt-stricken. I had never before done that. Done something drastic without their permission. This brought me back to the present where I stood pacing outside my father's study. I knew, from previous observation of the study, that my mother was also with my father.

My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing...all because I dreaded confronting my parents.

Eesh, I was such a wimp!

With that very comforting thought in mind, I plucked up my courage and knocked on the door of my father's study.

I heard him call 'come in' so I opened the door and glided inside.

My mom was sitting on the side of my father and they had been apparently poring over papers that seemed like documents. I cleared my throat to be sure I had their full attention though.

My dad leaned back against his chair and gestured for me to have a seat. I sat quickly, feeling as though my legs would cave.

"Edward, may I help you with something son?" my dad asked when I showed no signs of talking.

I nodded.

"What is it?" he prompted when again, I made no move to elaborate on my problem.

I cleared my throat and tried the speak with the authority of a man to a man and not a shy son to the mighty dad, "Well mum, dad, I was with Bella yesterday and asked her to stay with us since she had no where to go. She didn't want to but I had her agree and just thought I should let you know that we will have a new guest."

I finished bravely yet felt awkward as my dad scrutinized me carefully from all different angles before unbelievably, laughing. I don't mean chuckling.

No...full blown laughter; the kind that makes you clutch your sides in agony while you still can't stop laughing. I stared eyebrows raised at my father as my mother stared likewise at me.

"Ed..ward!...I...knew...tha..t wou...ld....happ...en!" dad laughed.

He coughed wildly from "laugh-choking" and mom slapped him on the back.

I continued to stare at my dad like I was an escaped lunatic from an aslyum. Mom still looked confused. I was thankful...else she'd have been laughing at me too. It took my dad a while to calm down but eventually he did.

"What am I'm missing out on?" my mother asked my dad and I.

I said nothing so Carlisle explained to her. My entire tragic story...including the Tanya incident. (How he'd found out, I really don't think I wanted to know). He told her all about Bella and her case after we swore my mum to secrecy. When my dad finished his 'story' which was actually only dishing the dirt of my tragic love life, my mom turned to me wearing one of those 'the cat just ate the mouse' expressions.

"Awwww...would you look at that, my wittle baby has grown up and is falling in love!" mom crooned.

My father muffled he laugh at her tone of voice but I cried indignantly, "MOM! No I'm not falling in love! Urg! I'm a man! I don't have time for stupid things as LOVE!" my mum stopped smirking and I swear even my dad sobered up at my admission.

"Edward!" my mom chastised gently, "Never say that...love isn't a weakness, it's one of the greatest weapons of a person who has it!"

"Edward, if you love her, she's one of a kind, don't let her go! I know I didn't," my dad said then looked at my mom with deep eyes that conveyed 'I have a strong kind of school-boy crush on you' except...they were married weren't they!

I was the one who had to worry.

What if I never found my soul companion? I didn't want to think about that.

I didn't need to anyways. I was the second of three children. So I would be second to get married.

My eldest brother Emmeth would be the first. He after all had been dating a 'hot chick' named Rosalie for the past three? years. They were deeply in love and simply looking at them you could how much they adored each other. Emmeth is aged twenty four and Rosalie is twenty three. I knew my parents were eagerly awaiting the day they would get married. It would make them very happy...their eldest child married. I had always teased Emmeth and Rosalie about their disgusting mushiness but now that I thought I was in love, I felt ashamed. Ashamed for teasing them when...love simply does that to you.

Make you want to protect her from all harm. Tear apart any person who does harm her. Never want to see tears escape her beautiful eyes. The way your heart throbs when she does way you cry with her when she's upset. The way you'll stay talking to her for hours no matter how tired you are. The way you want to give her the best and only the best. The way we feel jealous when she talks to another man no matter her purpose. The way only she knows to cheer you up when you're down. How only she knows your deepest secrets. The way she kisses you. Her voice. Her charm. Her beauty. Her kindness. Her skin. The way she feels so soft in your arms. How she makes you feel unique...like you belong. Simply the way she makes you feel.

I was the second child. I guess I should be second to get married.

My sister Alice is the youngest. She would be last. Although she also had a boyfriend. His name is Jasper and he's a real nice guy. I know he has plans to marry my sister but I can't help but feel jealous and protective.

Jealous because now that I think about it, my siblings had their someone special and I, I had always been the odd one out. Until now. Jealous because well Alice was my young sister and always would be. The possibility of her getting married sounded...absurd.

"Er hem!" my dad cleared his throat jerking me out of my reverie.

"She can stay right dad?" I asked my father remembering why I was in his study in the first place.

Looking to my mom for her consent, my parents agreed.

Inwardly, I whooped in joy.

Suddenly mom said, "Edward, don't hurt her...if you love her, be careful! Sometimes love hurts the other."

I looked at her. Was she joking? It seemed not. How could she think I would hurt Bella! I loved the crazy woman for crying out loud! However my mom seemed to be waiting for an answer so I nodded trying to convey to her through that one nod...that I would take care of Bella.

That much I could do. I sincerely hoped.

I gave my dad a one armed hug and pulled my mother tighter. Letting go, I thanked them and let the study.

I entered my bedroom quietly and lay on my bed reflecting.

Suddenly bolting upright, I raced up to the attic. The place that belonged to me and only me. It was my music room from my childhood until now. I loved music for its soothing tendancy and pleasurable melody. Grabbing my guitar which sat in a quiet corner of the room, I sat and played, singing what was on my mind.

Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines  
Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Like it? Love it? Please don't mind but this chapter was sort of a filler. Please tell me what you think in a review! **

**This is important so read...**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE GOTTEN 100 REVIEWS.**

**I have been settling for too little reviews...I know I can get it...so will not update until i have 100 reviews.**

** I AM SERIOUS! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES I WILL WAIT FOR 100 REVIEWS!**

**Thanks all readers!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	10. Alice Talks

Hi again everyone! As I'm sure you know...I didn't get the 100 reviews I asked for but after this update, I'm hoping I'll get lots more reviews than 100.

I am writing a special chapter and this is going to cover a lot!

I'm not putting a story Disclaimer because many people have hinted that they don't like it...

I am aiming at 10,000 words/characters for this chapter and WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I AM SATISFIED WITH THE REVIEW AMOUNTS.

Anyways...thanks to all my supporters of this story so far...I'm glad I keep you entertained.

Now into the story shall we!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything in the slightest bit twilight related that is mentioned or used in this FanFiction story.

EPOV

The rest of the week had me tired. I was working restlessly alongside my sister planning and re-creating our old guest room into something more homey. In other words, Alice was working me like a dog and was enjoying every bit of it. I was a bit pissed to know that I also couldn't do anything in my power to get the little energizer bunny/ pixie to stop working me to the extremes. She enjoyed her power over me; even though it was temporary. I was powerless because I knew if I vexated my little designer sister in the middle of her "project", she would quit not caring in the slightest that we would be doing a good deed in assisting Bella who would soon move in with us.

As my thoughts trailed back to the day I told my parents Bella would live with us, my cheeks flushed and I absently swallowed out of rhythm and began choking as my saliva made its way down the wrong pipe. I coughed and spluttered and with an exasperated sigh, Alice began pounding me on the back.

I was finally able to breathe normally again and turned toward Alice...inspecting her. She was now staring absently at her fingernails and probably thinking about perfecting her already perfect nail polish. Her hair, the bronze color of mine as well, stuck crazily all over. That was the norm though. Anything else but that spiky do of hers would make her appear alien to someone who had known her as long as...well...me. And Emmett. And mom...and dad. And Jasper...and hell maybe many other people but as per _my_ norm, I was straying off topic. Alice sighed and stood up.

"Come on Edward let's get back to work!" she said looking pointedly at me.

I had finally convinced her to take a break which lasted a total of...five minutes. She wouldn't know what tiredness was anyways, even if it slapped her right in the face. Because _she_ didn't have to lug all the furniture for Bella's room around constantly for the entire morning. Her job was simply to prance through all the stores _I_ took her to, pick out all the stuff and waddle back into my car.

Whilst I on the other hand, had to follow her _EVERYWHERE _she trailed in the store, then pay the bills and then lug everything to the car and pack it in the trunk while she sat delicately in the car chastising me for being to harsh or careless with any odd package. At home, I would again unpack all items from the trunk while she pranced inside with her little butt stuck way up. No exaggerations. She really did that. I would unload everything and take it inside and she would command me on what goes where.

Eesh! She sure was enthusiastic about the clothing part of the project though. She even had Carlisle ask Bella her shoe size because I had chickened out. In defense, Carlisle had an excuse for asking Bella a question like that. If I attempted, she would surely think I was a stalker in the making.

_**flashback**_

**Carlisle walked into the room and did his daily examination of Bella as I stood at the sidelines looking jealously at him for his "access" to Bella as I liked to think of it. I realized I was being a jealous fool...a long time back actually...but I really wished I was in Carlisle's place examining Bella. The two talked easily among themselves and occasionally Bella would smile at me, glance or peek from underneath her lashes and Carlisle would now and then direct questions at me; the answer as a gain in knowledge to Bella.**

**As Carlisle was about to leave the room however, he paused and looked back at Bella, "Bella dear I know this may be quite weird but I find it my duty to ask you...What is your shoe size?"**

**Bella stared at Carlisle. Her eyes were wide open and she stared confusedly at Carlisle. She eventually looked at me for an elaboration of Carlisle's weird request however, I was as dumbfounded as she and shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Eventually, her trust in Carlisle won and she answered.**

**"I'm a size five."**

**Carlisle who had been patiently awaiting her response, smiled gently and said, "Thank you...the reason for my weird request was my young daughter Alice requested me to ask you personally your size! OK Bella bye!" Carlisle managed a small wave to Bella as he juggled his clipboard, documents and equipment to manage.**

**After that, Bella had me going on and on about Alice. Everything about Alice. Her likes, dislikes and favorites. You name it and Bella had asked. Straight down to even the time of birth!**

**I was a bit annoyed that Alice was the highlight of our conversation but then I realized I couldn't deny Bella anything. Not when it made her happy. Seeing her face light up as I described Alice as a baby or even her laughter when I told her about the time Alice had pushed me in the pool claiming that my lucky prized pair of shorts had been stuffed at the bottom by Emmett who put a bucket of rocks on it so I couldn't get it out. Not knowing she was lying, I'd flung myself into the pool even though I couldn't swim then had to shout for help. How that little episode made my parents decide I needed professional swimming classes. How I had to take the class for an entire year because of Alice. Reliving the past made me embarrassed but Bella seemed so intrigued that caught up in the moment, I took a deep breath and plowed right on telling her about Alice and our childhood.**

**I was having fun telling her about me...and knew then, Bella wouldn't judge me for who I was or who I am.**

**She was simply such a wonderful woman.**

**_end of flashback_**

Seeing me grin like an utter moron about nothing in particular, Alice shouted again, this time successfully jerking me out of my reverie.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME MAN! WE'VE GOT SO MUCH TO DO SO LITTLE TIME!"

I stood up automatically at the shrill of her voice and catching on the _so much to do so little time _tidbit, I realized she was right.

The only thing completely finished in the entire room was the massive walk in closet courtesy Alice Cullen. She was a hard worker with a brilliant mind when it came to two things...fashion and creating beautiful areas like what Bella would soon come home to. Not unbelievable, but Alice had also re-designed all the other bedrooms in the house and personally I must say they looked like something straight out of a castle of the 'long timed days'. Beautiful, elegant yet personified.

With much enthusiasm at the prospect of Bella living with my family and I, I looked at Alice waiting for her to instruct me on our next task.

She sighed emphatically in my direction before saying, "We're almost done we only have to paint the room and bring in all the major furniture."

I grinned more to myself than anyone else and ran out of the room like a maniac only to remember that we hadn't purchased paint as yet to sheepishly go back to Alice. She looked at me eyebrows raised and I blushed lightly under her scrutiny before she laughed breezily, grabbed her jacket and pranced out the door obviously expecting me to follow without question. And her assumption was right! Follow her I did!

Even though Bella wasn't related to us in any way (thankfully), my parents already considered her as a daughter and wanted to see that she got the best and only the best. That is why she had been given the largest guest bedroom of the two. Our main purchases had also consisted of a king sized bed with matching draperies for both bed and windows, exquisite rugs, her own radio, ipod (a stipulation from Alice), a small flat screen television with blu ray surround-sound system, a large bookshelf (from myself) and a dainty camera which I had purchased without anyone knowing. I was presenting it to Bella as a welcome present!

I got into my car and smiled absently as my engine purred silently to life. Dang I loved this car with my heart and soul! Alice was already buckled up so I revved my engine and pulled out of the garage.

"So you really like this girl huh?" Alice asked quietly.

I took a minute to ponder her question Finally I responded with a simple, "Yes."

She nodded and sighed sadly, "OK."

My eyebrows furrowed at her demeanor forcing me to ask, "Alice is something wrong?"

I chanced a glance at her and saw her lips tilt upwards in a feeble smile, "It's nothing."

"Oh yeh? Nothing has you so sad? Alice you can tell me! Trust me for once! As your brother...," I whispered the last part sadly. Alice had never been close to me. She had long preferred Emmett.

Her eyes widened but she said, "Just promise you won't get mad at me."

"I promise!" I said strongly and immediately. I would do anything to become closer to my sister. To develop a sibling bond with her.

She nodded, "I don't like Bella," she said bluntly.

My immediate reaction was to stomp long and hard on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. "What..t..t.t!!!" I spluttered almost incoherently.

"See! I knew you'd be angry!" Alice yelled in frustration.

"Alice I'm not mad!" I put all my effort into making my voice comforting. Apparently it worked because Alice's tiny body released some of its tension at my admission and she visibly relaxed. "How come you don't like Bella? You know her from before?"

"No I don't know her and its not that I hate her or anything its just...she makes me jealous!" Alice whispered softly.

I kept my calm and asked, "Alice what could she possibly have that you don't?"

"You!" Alice wailed with tears now running down her face and then drying leaving the evidence of its path in its wake.

I simply sat and said nothing. I never knew this was Alice's thoughts. That she actually wanted the opportunity to be my sister.

Before I could say anything she continued speaking with tears still tracking their way down her face, "I've always tried to get you to spend time with me apart from helping me with my homework and to get you to notice me not just ask the little kid in the house! You never did! You never spent time with me as you did with Emmett or even mom and dad and I eventually thought 'well what the hey Edward probably never wanted another sibling so I should just leave him alone' so I left you alone hoping you would notice that I gave you your own space but again you never did see me as anything but the youngest in the family, the little one, the vulnerability of the family!

Then all those years passed and I gave up hope we could be brother and sister and just settled for being me! But you know what hurt? One day this girl called Bella waltz into your life and you notice her as your everything! I can see it in your eyes Edward so don't! Don't if you value my sanity try to deny that you love her! You opened up to her...poured your heart out to her...wore you heart on your sleeve for her let her know your thoughts your deepest dreams and desired and all this while I was trying to simply win a small place in your heart all this time! You know how I felt? Do you? Of course you don't! I felt small, worthless and basically like the crap under your shoe.

Then you ask me to help you design her room and I see it as another chance, my last chance to try to develop a bond with you but you never noticed. I realized it right away and that's why I've been working you like a dog Edward! To try to get back at you for all the hurt and pain! Only...you loved working...you enjoyed working knowing that Bella would love it...that all the work you put out was for her! Edward...am I really nothing in your life?" Alice ended.

I didn't realize I had been crying until I felt the splashes soaking through my t-shirt. So this was how Alice felt. All along. When I had wanted to bond with her and decided to give her her own space...little did I know she had been doing the same. She had felt the same as I did toward her. Only, it had affected her more. She had taken it to heart whilst I, I had just brushed it off with a typical male attitude. And now? Now I felt horrible..no worse than horrible...seeing the frail, quivering form of my sister next to me knowing I had caused it. I had caused this outcome. No one else but me was to blame for this...no one but me.

Realizing this, I did the only thing that came to mind, I hugged Alice's tiny form tighter to mine and cried with her muttering 'I'm sorry' so many times to her which we cried. Cried. Simply to let our emotions to reign free for once instead of keeping it forever pent up. In my case I cried allowing Alice to witness my vulnerability. For once I let her comfort me. I comforted her. We took comfort in each others presence. For once I wouldn't be an arrogant jerk to my sister. I vowed from this day on I never would be. I would change. I would make it up to her. This much I could do after what I had done.

The honking of a car horn behind me jerked me back to the present and I remembered I was pulled over...in the middle of the road! I released Alice from my arms and continued driving on as though nothing had happened between us barely five minutes ago. We both regained our composure and it was then I trusted myself to speak and my voice not to break,

"Alice I'm really sorry this is how it has been between us for so long but honestly, I thought you wanted your space as well! Now I know how wrong I was and know that I can't change this past but I know I can make it up to you. Alice please please please give me another chance! Let me be your brother! I really wanted to be there for you but never was! I'm sorry...more sorry than you can imagine! Please Alice forgive me...,"

I hung my head slightly at the last part. Humph! Everyone thought Edward Cullen was made up of many things...many things compassion not being one of them...well if they could only see me now! I pulled into the parking lot of the paint shop and turned off my car. However, I moved not one inch. I still awaited Alice's answer.

Finally she turned to me, "Edward I forgive you. I now realize that but us thinking the other wanted space, we distanced ourselves worse than ever...can you forgive me too?"

Unhesitatingly, I said, "Of course Alice I love as as much as Em or mum and dad! You're my sister!"

"Thank you Edward...now what do you say we buy that paint and finish Bella's room!" she declared enthusiastically and I was glad that everything between us could finally be normal.

"I say let's go!" I hopped out of the car and together, we entered the shop.

We quickly chose a neutral gray color not knowing what Bella would really like. I raced back homed and we began painting this time as a team unified in our movements with the unspoken agreement to be closer siblings hanging between us.

**A/N: Here is another update. I'm sorry it took sooo long. Please forgive me! I was aiming for 10,000 characters on this chapter but that would have taken ages to get out to you...so I've just posted this one.**

**As you guessed, I didn't get 100 reviews, but I'm hoping I'll at least get to 75 on this chapter. Please help me reach this goal by leaving a review.**

**If you want this story continued, VOTE IN MY POLL FOR IT.**

**Until next time!  
**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


End file.
